How i met my insert pokemon
by TheLonelyPotato99
Summary: Ever wanted to live in the Pokemon world and hug your most favorite Pokemon? Here you go.
1. Sylveon

**Ever wanted live in the Pokemon world and hug your most favorite Pokemon? Here you go.**

 **I'll also accept OC's if you have any. with rotations starting every few weeks… if school doesn't kill me by then, lol. Also include a detailed description of their personality.**

 **This'll be a one-shot collection of cute Pokemon one-shots explaining how YOU and Jason met every one of them. :P**

 **I'd like to keep them going as long as you're willing to send me suggestions,.. so nothing like Rhydon or something, think adorable.**

 **I'll start off… enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter one: Sylveon**

* * *

It was a long day in the US of A, in the west coast a young man around his early twenties was in his work shop working on a way to connect the Pokemon world to the normal one. While he was working on that his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Jason said.

"Is it done yet?" a voice asked. He started to get irritated at this… it was the 10th time his friend called.

"YOU'RE AN IMPATIENT MOTHERFUCKER, you know that?" Jason said. Hearing the phone go silent he assumed his friend got the message. Sighing to himself he worked on a few kinks.

"And… done, lets see if this works" Jason said. He connected all the wiring to the thingy, (A/N: I'm not a mechanic of any kind or a machinist).

He was answered when the portal formed a light blue vortex that could expand to almost any size or length. Smiling he called his friends over and spent the next few hours going over how they'd make this work. Now i know what your thinking: WTF are you talking about?

Each of Jason's friends liked Pokemon and dreamed of one day living amongst the creatures and becoming friends with them, and battle along side them.

After they were done talking about things like, living expenses and all that shit that comes with being human (A/N: lol). They took off into the portal of endless dreams and possibilities.

When they got there they saw wild Pokemon everywhere, they noticed they were in the plains in somewhere, they'd get specifics later. The Pokemon noticed them and curiously walked over to them. They saw a Shinx a few Lillipups and many others running around happily.

Jason happily knelt down to pet the Shinx who nuzzled into his hand affectionately, the other Pokemon noticed them and rushed over to see what was happening. When the Pokemon got to the three visitors they smiled and walked over to them.

"VEE, EEVEE" an Eevee cried out in alarm, one of them was badly injured and hurt pretty badly. Jason and the others ran over while Jason picked up the Eevee in his arms.

"How're we supposed to help?" One of his friends asked.

 **"** **I believe i can help"** a voice said walking over to them. the three looked over to the source of the voice and saw it was a Gardevoir who was smiling at the three. She walked over to them and looked into Jason's eyes.

Surveying his thoughts she could tell they were new here and had no idea where the nearest town was. Knowing this she took Jason's hand and glowed brightly. His friends saw this as a teleport… where ever they were going they knew that the Eevee was in safe hands.

They teleported in front of the pokemon centre, while Jason rushed in.

"Nurse joy" Jason called out. A nurse wearing all pink ran out and saw the Eevee in his arms.

"Wigglytuff, i need a stretcher, asap" Nurse Joy yelled. Her faithful partner grabbed a stretcher for the Eevee to be placed on, Eevee glanced at Jason and cried out to him, making him feel so sorry for the poor thing.

* * *

(a half hour later)

Nurse Joy came out with Eevee in her arms, she jumped into his arms and nuzzled into his chest showing her thanks for helping her. She licked his nose and fell asleep in his arms making him smile. His friends got into the building five minutes later.

"Gardevoir would like to see you" one of his friends said, Jason nodded and walked out side where she was waiting for him. She walked over to him and Eevee.

"I see Eevee has warmed up to you" she said.

"She has … haven't you?" Jason asked playfully looking down at her, while ruffing the top of her head playfully. She giggled and climbed on top of his head.

 **"** **How about you take her with you"** Gardevoir said. Jason and his friends were shocked at the request, but the face that Eevee was making was adorable. He couldn't say no to that face so he made up his mind rather quickly.

"Yes, i will thank you very much" Jason said. Eevee looked at him from the top of his head and jumped into his arms again and started to play with his beard and cheek while Jason laughed and tickled her belly.

When he was done she nuzzled into his chest and fell asleep as the three trainers walked to the nearest town. An hour of walking later they reached the town, and saw that they were giving out free pokeballs.

Jason needed one for Eevee so they went inside and looked around until they were greeted by the store cashier of the store.

"Hi welcome to the Pokemon Mart, how can i help you?" he asked.

"Are you doing a sale on poke balls?, and aren't the first three trainers supposed to get one each?" Jason asked.

"Why yes we are, we have three special balls to choose from" the clerk said showing a ultra ball, a luxury ball and a great ball. Jason took the luxury ball. While his friends took the other two balls. He woke Eevee up and held the ball to her nose.

She tapped it and was sucked inside, when that was done she was brought back out and she climbed back into his arms and fell back asleep as Jason held her in his arms. He smiled as he and his friends went on their way.

* * *

(one year later)

Jason was watching his TV with his Sylveon next to him, he smiled down at her and scratched behind her ears.

"Hey Sylveon?" Jason asked.

"Syl? she asked.

"I'm really glad i met you" he said making her cry in happiness as she nuzzled into his chest lovingly. He pulled her closer to him and held her in his arms as the TV was still on, a little while later he turned it off and yawned while Sylveon fallowed suit.

"Hey girl wanna go to bed now?" he asked her softly.

"Sylveon, veon" she said sleepily. He picked her up and carried her to the bed that Jason sleeps on each night. The two snuggled up close to each other with Sylveon wrapping her ribbons around his back and started to rub his back in small gentle strokes.

She gently licked his nose and nuzzled close to him as they both fell asleep.

* * *

 **Here you are guys my next story, Gosh i'm so busy, lol. Stay cool guys and i'll hear from you soon. Love it?, Hate it. Let me know in the comments below.**

 **Peace :P**


	2. Pikachu

**Before i start this chapter i'd like to say thanks for the support, enjoy**

 **I feel… betrayed. Lets Go Eevee FTW.**

 **A/N I'm going to give you half of what i'd use personally in Pokemon yellow. If you want another story like this just let me know. I gave you a random age, hope you don't mind. (please don't actually tell me!)**

 **Enough ranting lets begin.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Pikachu**

* * *

 **Narration:**

 **Hi, my name is Chris, i'm 14 years old. I have brown eyes and well-kept brown hair. I'm wearing a northstar jersey and jeans, i live in the Kanto region… This is my story.**

* * *

Chris was sleeping soundly in his room when his alarm clock went off waking him up, knocking it off he tried to go back to sleep… opening them wide he realized it was his birthday and that he'd get his first Pokemon.

"Holy crap, i'm late" Chris said hurrying to get dressed until he tripped and hit his head on his bedroom wall. Holding his head he went down stairs to see his mother.

As he went down he saw his mother cooking breakfast, he sat at the table and saw his breakfast out for him. He ate it really fast not paying attention to his mother sit down next to him, he paid her no mind as he went over to the Professors ranch.

"DON'T FORGET TO CALL ME" she hollered.

He was too fast to hear her, but he made a mental note to call her when he got to Pewter city. He soon made it to the ranch.

"Professor, are you here?" Chris said. He waited for a few minutes until a voice was heard.

"Ah, Chris my dear boy. What can i do for you?" Professor Oak asked.

"I'm here to get my starter Pokemon" Chris said happily..

"I bet you are" the professor said with a chuckle. He led him over to a lone Pokeball with a lightning insignia on it. Opening it a Pikachu came out, he let out a cute cry of his name and smiled.

"hi, Pikachu" Chris greeted. The Pikachu jumped into his arms and smiled. **(No this isn't Ash's Pikachu).**

"HAHAHA! I like you too" Chris said laughing as Pikachu nuzzled him lovingly.

"Well it seems like Pikachu likes you a lot" the professor said with a chuckle.

After Chris was registered as an official trainer he set off on his journey to be the very best… like no-one ever was.

He then set of on route one to collect more Pokemon to add to his team, he saw a Nidoran **(M),** a Pidgey, they were both caught by him, he'd catch more but that was for a later day. He continued his way down route one until he reached Viridian forest, he decided to stop and let his Pokemon out.

"Pidgey" she said.

Nido, Nidoran?" he said confused.

"I just thought we could stop for now and eat some lunch, what do you guys say?" Chris said.

The Pokemon nodded as the three Pokemon got their bowls of Pokemon food set out for them to eat. The Pokemon happily ate their food while Chris ate some food he had packed with him. After they had eaten their food he packed everything and they were about to enter when…

"Hi, my names Joey and my Rattata is the top percentage of all Rattata" Joey said calling out his Pokemon to the field.

"Go Pikachu" Chris said with his arm outstretched, Pikachu leaped from his arm on to the field ready for battle.

'Pikachu use growl" Chris said, Pikachu growled and lowered his opponents attack stat.

"We won't lose, use Tackle" Joey said.

"Dodge and use tail whip" Chris said Pikachu wagged his tail cutely lowering the Rattata's defense stat.

"Grrr" Joey was getting frustrated by this guy, but Chris was smart. He knew this would be over with his next move, so with that in mind he made his command.

"Pikachu wait until he gets close to you then use thundershock" Chris said.

Pikachu nodded and waited when he was close enough he charged a small amount of electricity and fired it at the Rattata. He fainted as Pikachu ran up to Chris and jumped into his arms, and nuzzled him.

"You did it Pikachu" Chris cheered. Joey recalled his fallen Pokemon and smiled at his opponent. He walked over to him and the two shook hands, Pikachu ran up to his shoulder and licked his cheek, Chris scratched his cheek.

"Chaa" he purred.

"Chris was it?… that was a great battle" Joey said with his spirits high. Chris nodded as the two bid farewell to each other and Chris continued on to Pewter city to get his first badge. It was almost nightfall when the two reached the city.

He looked at his watch and sighed, he'd promised he'd call his mom when he got to Pewter city. Sadly he'd have to wait until the next morning, which he didn't mind all that much because it just meant he could train more.

He walked into the Pokemon centre all tired and all, looking like he ran a marathon and was about to pass out, luckily there was a nurse Joy at the front desk. Chris walked up to her and asked for a room key, he was granted one.

"Well buddy, this is where our story begins" Chris said as Pikachu nuzzled him affectionately as he got under the covers, he'd have his gym battle tomorrow… but right now Chris was happy to be with his Pikachu.

"Goodnight Pikachu' Chris said as Pikachu nuzzled him lovingly.

"Chaa" Pikachu said sleepily as he and Chris snuggled close to each other and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hope your OK with this chapter man, I'll post another one soon… if any one else sends me their OC's i'll keep posting, there is one rule i forgot to tell you about, one OC per chapter.. Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments below.**

 **Peace :P**


End file.
